


A First Time for Everything

by inatrice (orphan_account)



Series: Scenes of Seeming Unimportance [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cracky, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a turn to lead tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

John was lying awake in his bedroom. It was nearing 1:30 AM. Sherlock would be in his room at 1:30. He didn't really know how this routine got started, but it seemed to be the fault of that one night, after a particularly nasty nightmare, when John had wakened to Sherlock in his doorway. Sherlock had comforted him, they had kissed, and then cuddled the rest of the night. Now Sherlock came in when he couldn't sleep or when John had nightmares, but he also came at 1:30 on Tuesdays and Wednesdays – when they weren't on a case.

Sherlock was never there when John woke the next morning.

John glanced at the clock again. 1:29. He clenched his hands in anticipation. He looked forward to these nights more and more as he and Sherlock had gotten more and more intimate. Things had been taken slow like Sherlock promised, but there was a point in time where John had said bugger all and things had really gotten interesting. He didn't know what happened to his heterosexuality when Sherlock climbed into his bed. He did know that Sherlock loved what they did, but seemingly had no intention of bringing their relationship - was it a relationship? - to the light of day. Nothing was the same at night, everything was magic and well, John got what he needed, so why complain?

"John."

John's chest filled with warmth and his breath caught in his throat. Sherlock walked over to his bed, silent as could be. He grabbed the top of the duvet and, in a swirl of fabric, threw it to the ground. His eyes, his fucking beautiful, alien eyes, flashed in the darkness. John gasped. Sherlock was hungry tonight.

John was fully clothed, always was at the start of their escapades. Sherlock loved tearing John's clothes off. The man growled as he descended into the bed and John felt a thrill up his spine. He couldn't tell if it was arousal or fear.

Sherlock's hands were on him. Long, spindly fingers shoving under his shirt, running over his chest, his stomach. Sherlock's lips dominated his mouth. John moaned as Sherlock lightly twisted one of his nipples. Then Sherlock was shoving John's shirt up. John jumped when he actually heard thread ripping. His hands groped for the hem of his shirt and, upon finding it, he arched his back to get it off of himself.

Sherlock pressed his hands on John's face. He ran his nose up the middle of John's torso, panting. He licked along John's jaw line. John could feel a feverish heat radiating off of the other man. He vaguely wondered why Sherlock was so flustered tonight, but the thoughts quickly faded when Sherlock started nibbling around the waist band of his boxers.

John's hands tangled into Sherlock's dark curls, deciding he wanted a little control of tonight's events. He pushed Sherlock's head closer to his groin. Sherlock growled again and pulled John's boxers off violently. Sherlock suddenly yanked himself out of John's grip and in just a few seconds was naked as well. John was always surprised at how fast the man could shed his clothing. Sherlock put his hands on John's shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him hurriedly before settling himself on the bed. John was now sitting in between Sherlock's legs.

"Your turn." Sherlock purred, pulling a bottle of lube seemingly out of nowhere.

John's heart clenched. Sherlock had never let him do this before. He took the lube out of Sherlock's hand. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes, but not recently." Sherlock stated. "You'll do fine. Don't even worry about preparation."

John nodded slowly. He'd just take from his experiences when Sherlock had done this to him. John hesitated, suddenly nervous. He opened the bottle and squeezed a glob into his hand before slicking it over his erection. He glanced up at Sherlock. A dark smirk was plastered on his face. It gave John a little bit of confidence. He threw Sherlock's legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. He felt Sherlock's body nearly go limp. Of course this man would have that much control over his entire body, Christ.

John licked his lips and steeled himself before pressing into Sherlock. He did so achingly slow, not wanting to hurt the other man, not wanting anything to go wrong. With some pleasured writhing from Sherlock, John found himself all the way inside of the detective. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry. He nearly couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Move." Sherlock growled.

John shook his head slightly and gladly obliged. He started gentle at first but the friction quickly became too overwhelming. He pumped his hips faster, attempting to angle upwards to try and hit Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock was moaning in time to his thrusts beneath him, hands gripped tightly in the sheets. The sight of Sherlock coming undone made John's vision go fuzzy and his hips lost their measured rhythm, thrusting wildly now.

"More, John. Please." Sherlock pleaded. "Harder."

John grunted with effort and the glorious feeling of Sherlock around him. God he was close, so close. Just a bit mo – Sherlock nearly screamed. John looked down to see the man stroking himself through his orgasm. The sight of it put John over the edge, whiteness filling his vision, pleasure ripping through him. Sherlock pulled him as close as possible, hand squeezing his buttocks almost painfully.

John collapsed forward, panting as though he'd just run a marathon. Sherlock shifted and they became two entities once more.

"Good, John." Sherlock breathed in his ear. "Very good. We will definitely be doing this again."

John could only mumble incoherently. God that had been the best he'd had in a very long time. He heard Sherlock chuckle lightly. It really was infuriating how fast Sherlock could come down from orgasm. John felt himself get pulled closer to the oven that was post-coital Sherlock Holmes. He nuzzled into his companion's chest and breathed in his heady scent. Sherlock's arms and legs wrapped around him.

John fought off sleep as long as possible. He didn't want Sherlock to leave, didn't want this feeling to dissipate. He finally nodded off with a whispered plea on his lips. "Please stay with me."

He was not disappointed when he awoke the next morning.


End file.
